


Petty

by WhimsyoftheWind



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyoftheWind/pseuds/WhimsyoftheWind
Summary: He always did hate seeing you with that person.Sylvain x F! Reader(Requested on courtingfodlan on tumblr)
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Petty

Sylvain had always hated seeing you with that person.

That person, the one that managed to steal your affections for themselves long before he'd met you.

That person, some no name that honestly didn't deserve you. Sylvain knew he was being petty, but honestly how the hell did someone that BORING manage to land such a wonderful person such as you? Your smile lit up the day, your laugh made his heart skip so many beats it was a wonder he was still upright and though he would flirt and praise you with endless platitudes it did nothing to sway your attention from your partner.

He supposed it's admirable, considering he laid it on thick much of the time. Ingrid's punched him a few too many times for his liking, telling him to back off, but how can he when you're just so radiant and deserving of so much more?

Sylvain sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stepped out of the Dining hall and out to the fishing pond. It was a warm, sunny day and he hated it. He was pretty sure that you'd headed this way with that person, and if there was anything Sylvain lived for right now it was sabotaging little dates when he could with his presence. You never seemed to mind him much, but rather your partner did and it gave him such a little thrill to be that jerk. Honestly, he should mind his own business but until you told him off, he was going to keep doing what he was do- there you are!

Sylvain smiled, skipping down the steps to the pond and heading for where you were near the greenhouse only to pause, a frown tilting his lips. You were plainly arguing with someone and when he leaned a certain way he could see that your partner was just out of sight and clearly unhappy. His heart thudded in his chest and he worried a little about whether he should walk away or keep going towards you but the decision was made when your partner waved a hand dismissively and walked off.

Immediately Sylvain jogged up to where you stood staring after them and reached out, his fingers barely grazing your arm. He knew better than to outright lay a hand on you, especially in the emotional state you were in, but he didn't want to just... not do something either. To hell with his pettiness, he just didn't want you to cry over that loser. You jolted, turning to look at him with tears in your eyes and Sylvain felt his heart give another thud, this one painful and feeling like a rock in his gut. "Hey..."

"You saw that did you?" You sniffed, wiping your eyes and refusing to look at him.

"Not on purpose. Look, I'm not here to start anything... but I can't just leave you to cry all on your own. Come on, let me treat you to some tea at least. You can talk about it if you want or not, but I'd just... rather not leave you alone. Break ups are awful, no matter who's doing it." He felt like a hypocrite but he'd meant it when he told Professor Byleth that he was hurt over all his break ups. He just did it before they did, that's all.

You sighed, breath hiccuping a little before you sniffed and nodded, crossing your arms and looking so vulnerable. He really wanted to reach out and brush some tears from your cheeks, make you look up and seal his lips over yours but he had a feeling that was not the way to go for comforting you right now. Instead, he stepped to the side and gestured, letting you lead the way.

He'd be lying if he said this wasn't a start to worming his way into your heart though.


End file.
